


The Cosplay's The Thing

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Comic, Comic-Con, Community: watsons_woes, Cosplay, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Be honest – they take some cases just for the chance to dress up.





	The Cosplay's The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #9: **On Your Left:** The object closest to you on your left is now your prompt. Include it or use it as inspiration for today's entry. (Comic Books)

The MCM Manchester Comic Con might not boast the huge size of the one in San Diego, but it was still crowded and full of costumed and cheery people jostling each other as they moved from dealer's rooms to meeting rooms and back.

Thousands of purchases were transacted constantly in the great hall. Only one of them was illegal, a thumb-drive hidden in the bobbling head of a blank-eyed doll.

Fortunately, Batman and Wonder Woman were on hand to foil the criminal undertaking and collar the culprits – armed with handcuffs and badges as well as capes and lassos. Aside from a brief scuffle and a spectacular leap across the table by the Amazon to seize the dealer, there was no drama involved; most people didn't even notice.

–

"Good job, Sergeant," Lestrade said, the heavy black rubber cowl finally off and under his arm as he watched the local police cart off their suspects.

"I want out of this looney bin," Sally Donovan said. "Let's find the other two and go home before another of these creeps tries to grab my arse."

A text brought Sailor Moon and James Bond to join them outside. "Do we _have_ to leave?" John hefted his sack of comics with a mournful look.

"Damn right we do," Lestrade said in a gravelly voice. "Because I'm Batman."


End file.
